


These Are Lonely Days

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel knows Sam misses Gabriel. And it's okay, because he misses him, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Are Lonely Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Misty left an interesting prompt in the group chat, then I accidentally wrote this. Oops.

Sometimes Castiel will pop in on Sam when Dean is out. He knows that Dean's not really into this mushy stuff, so he spares him from it. 

"I miss him," Sam will say, and Castiel doesn't have to ask who. He only nods, fidgets with the tie on his coat, and responds, "Me too."  
At first he thought that Sam wouldn't want to talk about him at all, but then Sam asked Castiel to tell him about life in heaven before Lucifer's fall, when things were happy and nothing had yet fallen apart. Castiel happily obliged, and still does every time he visits. 

Today he tells Sam about the time when Gabriel made Castiel and Anna believe that they would not be able to fly if they got their wings wet, how his younger self had actually been very upset when Anna pushed him into the river, and how he wouldn't talk to her for days. Gabriel had been so amused that his laughter had echoed through the heavens and caused a strange sort of natural event, complete with earth-shattering thunder and frenzied waves.  
Sam smiles when Castiel looks over at him. "That does sound like him," he says and sighs. "I only wish I were an angel, so that I could have had that, too."  
Castiel's smile becomes sad. "Back then, archangels were not... involved, with other angels, so to speak. But after he left and took a human vessel, I guess he learned a few things. Including how to love in more ways than just dutifully. And I think you helped him the most with that."  
A tear streams down Sam's face, but Castiel doesn't mention it. He stays with Sam until the hunter lays back, closes his eyes, and falls asleep. And then he takes off to continue mourning the loss of his brother in a way that only angels know how.


End file.
